Among cosmetic containers each provided with a container main body designed to contain a cosmetic and with a lid body turnably provided to the container main body, there are cosmetic containers including a so-called free-stop mechanism which is designed to maintain the lid body in an opened state. A hinge portion for realizing such a free-stop mechanism for the lid body includes, for example, a bearing member non-turnably fitted into the lid body, and a pivot shaft member non-turnably fixed to the container main body. Here, two hinge portions are provided between the container main body and the lid body in such a way as to sandwich one member out of the container main body and the lid body.
Compact containers of PTL 1 and PTL 2 have been known as compact containers of this type. The “compact container” of PTL 1 is formed by turnably coupling a lid body to a container main body by using a hinge portion. The hinge portion includes: a bearing member fixed to the lid body; a pivot member fixed to the container main body and provided with an engagement recessed portion formed from an inclined surface; an engagement member provided with an engagement projecting portion to be engaged with the engagement recessed portion; and a pivot shaft member provided with a biasing member to bias the engagement member toward the pivot member. In addition, a magnet and a magnetic body are disposed at predetermined positions in the lid body and the container main body, respectively. In the state where the lid body closes the container main body, the hinge portion biases the lid body in a direction to close the container main body, and holds the lid body and the container main body in the closed state by attraction between the magnet and the magnetic body.
The “compact container” of PTL 2 is formed by turnably coupling a lid body to a container main body by use of a hinge portion. A hinge includes: a first pivot portion having a spring pin provided in line with a pivot axis; and a second pivot portion having a bearing member fixed to the lid body, a pivot member fixed to the container main body and provided with an engagement recessed portion formed from an inclined surface, an engagement member provided with an engagement projecting portion to be engaged with the engagement recessed portion, and a pivot shaft member provided with a biasing member to bias the engagement member. The above-described pivot shaft members for realizing the free-stop mechanism are also used in mobile telephones and the like, and are therefore highly versatile. Hence, some of the pivot shaft members are unitized.